


Needs

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Trickster [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Though it barely comes up.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Loki really should have realized whose planet it was sooner.Not that he minds.(Or: Loki is reunited with the Grandmaster.  Sex ensues.)(Completely works without the rest of the series!)(If you're reading the series and Frostmaster is not your cuppa, this is entirely skippable.)





	Needs

Loki was self-indulgent enough to enjoy sleeping late.

He rarely did it around Thor - he had an image to maintain. He really only did it when he was alone. His long trips between worlds were an ideal time to indulge himself.

So he woke gradually, first noting the lack of a warm thunder god beside him, then remembering he was on his ship, then drifting off a bit again, then grunting a bit at noticing his flat chest. Ah. He was male again. He'd felt himself drifting that way.

Eventually he did get up, and checked his course before washing. He should arrive on Cetar Six in a few hours. Many powerful artifacts were in its master's vaults. Including, if rumor was to be believed, the Asgardian Helm of the Honored. On the old Asgard, it had been a vital component in a defense system that allowed statues to move to protect Asgard. Loki had been studying the concept behind the ancient system for months, and believed he could recreate it. If he had the helm.

He hoped to steal or even win the thing, and be on his way. He'd prefer no one knew of the helm, and the system he would rebuild around it. But the master of this world was said to enjoy gladiatorial games. The helm was important enough that he might be forced to use Thor, and convince him to take a few rounds in the arena.

Well, 'convince'. 'Trick'. Whatever it took.

When he approached the planet, his ship was scanned for any particularly excessive weaponry, but otherwise his arrival went unchallenged. It was an unregulated world, and a hub of all sorts of unsavory business.

It would be so much fun.

\----------

And that was how he ended up screaming into the Grandmaster's pillow again.

"Oh yeah. Always so much fun, pet." His hand stroked possessively over Loki's hip. "So expressive. Who's been taking care of you, sweetie?"

"My brother." he whined. He needed, oh he needed this!

"Sparkles? Hmm, he hasn't been doing a very good job, has he?"

"No!" In this one thing, Thor always failed him. Thor was all-but perfect. Thor even dominated him! But he did not display his dominance, he would not make Loki display his submission, he did not indulge in the theater of it. No bondage, no demeaning pet names, no fists in hair and filthy orders. Loki had had to take over a planet to get even a few marks from him, driving Thor into hurting him out of sheer desperation for a display. Loki didn't like being hurt. Loki liked being dominated. And he so badly wanted the gaudy, showy, theater. "He never punishes me at all! Please, Grandmaster, I stole your ship, I was very bad!"

The Grandmaster laughed that strange laugh. He was working a rather creatively textured toy in Loki, and had already drawn three orgasms from him. Thor never used toys on him! "That was a bit naughty." He slowly drew the toy out. "And that brother of yours, he stole my champion, and my favorite collector." A long finger slid slowly into Loki's stretched hole. "And set off a revolution. And lured you away."

Loki moaned, and wriggled his hips in petulant want. He didn't want to hear the Grandmaster talking about Thor's heroics!

"So the question is, should I be paying him a visit?"

Loki shook his head. The Grandmaster punishing Thor would not take the form of bedroom fun. It would take the form of an attack on HIS city. Loki did not have much love for Asgard, but he was territorial, and he did not want that. Besides, he didn't want to share. "No Grandmaster, please, allow me to take his punishment as well!"

The Grandmaster slid another slow finger into him. "Poor thing, you have been needy, haven't you?"

Loki whined. "No one's had me properly since I left you!" Thor was good, he was so, so good, but it wasn't the same.

"I'm sure we can fix that." The hand not working Loki's hole took one of his hands and led it back, putting it on his own ass. "Spread yourself open, sweetheart, let me see."

Blushing with delicious humiliation, Loki did.

"Mmm! I could do all sorts of things with you." And his hand came down in a smack, right on top of Loki's spread, sensitive hole.

Loki didn't try to hide his sharp gasp. He arched his back and wiggled his hips for more. "Yes, Grandmaster!"

Another sharp smack. "I'm so sorry, Grandmaster!"

Another. "Please punish me, Grandmaster!"

"Beautiful." Two fingers played with just his entrance. "My pretty little prince."

He suddenly moved away, and settled against the headboard. "If you want to take your brother's punishment as well, you'll have to earn it, you know."

Loki looked up at him, still catching his breath. Then he grinned at the Grandmaster and crawled slowly onto his lap, breath brushing teasingly over his thighs. He took his time, teasing all around his cock with light kisses.

The Grandmaster groaned. "You gorgeous, clever thing. You always do this to me!"

Loki looked up at him under his lashes, demure even as he slowly spread his lips and let a hint of tongue touch the Grandmaster's balls. "Please, Grandmaster. Please punish me instead."

"Ah, well. If you insist." He put a hand on Loki's chin and drew him up, until he was sitting astride the Grandmaster's hips. Loki smirked and thrusts their hips together. He moaned want softly when the Grandmaster tied his hands behind his back with silk. "Ride Daddy's cock, then, there's a good boy."

Biting his lip - he knew the Grandmaster liked that - he positioned himself carefully, trying to line himself up with the Grandmaster's long cock. It was difficult, with no hands. He was slick and ready from their earlier play, but it still took a little precision and concentration.

Once he got the head in, he went quickly. He knew the Grandmaster liked that, liked to see him giving his all, sweating as much with the exertion as the pleasure. The Grandmaster petted him, sweetly praising his efforts.

Then a hand on his hip stilled him. "Now now, princess. Let's not end this quite yet." He reached over and retrieved a collar from the side table. Loki whimpered. "Chin up!"

Loki closed his eyes and shivered as the collar was carefully buckled in place. Humiliating. Thrilling. Safe. There was a safety in this that he could barely grasp his own need for, much less understand.

"Oh, Loki, you're beautiful." He stroked Loki's face tenderly. "What do you want, sweetheart? What can I do to make you happy?"

Loki shuddered and pressed his cheek into the Grandmaster's hand. His heart could break at being so cared for. "En Dwi." he whispered, unable to explain this feeling in him.

"Shh, yes, I'll take care of you." One hand closed around Loki's cock, while the hand on his hip guided him to a slower, sensual pace. "Here we go, darling, just like that."

The Grandmaster's hips were rising up to meet him, fucking into him, while his hand firmly pushed Loki to another orgasm.

"One more time, sweetie, let me see it."

Loki came again, with a ragged groan. He kept moving, exhaustedly, until the Grandmaster squeezed his hip and came with a sensual moan a minute later.

Then he pulled Loki to him, to lean against his shoulder, and untied him. Loki nuzzled in.

\------------

Thor was waiting for him when he disembarked, back on Asgard.

"You look pleased, brother! Successful trip?"

"Mmm, I recovered the Helm of the Honored."

Thor blinked, and smiled a bit vaguely. He had no idea what the helm did. Ha. But he pretended to understand, as he did with so many of Loki's successes. "Excellent! Every recovered artifact is a piece of home!"

Loki smirked. They fell into step together, walking to the vault where such treasures were stored. "Oh, brother. I know how my monogamy concerned you. You'll be pleased to know I have taken another lover! I will be visiting him every so often, in my travels."

Thor looked surprised. And not the least threatened or jealous, damn him. Asgardians had their many lovers, of course, and Thor hadn't been pleased at all when Loki had first confessed to having no interest in any bedmates besides him. "Really? They must be worthy indeed, to earn your favor. Who is it?"

Loki smiled and stroked the collar, now wrapped around his left wrist. "The Grandmaster."

Thor walked straight into the stable master, coming from around a corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have a Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
